


Jet Comfort

by Amoo_moo13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Injury, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoo_moo13/pseuds/Amoo_moo13
Summary: Basically a Happy and Peter fluff because Peter is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected.Not original/based off of Spider-man FFH scene





	Jet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is really crappy and short, it's my first fanfic. I felt the urge to write this but kept forgetting to upload it until now. Hope you enjoy my terrible writing ^^

While I stitch up Peter’s torn back, I feel every muscle in his back tremor in pain and discomfort. As the needle prods through his already healing cut one more time, Peter growls in frustration and shoots up from his seat. As quick as he gets up, he plops back down and frantically runs hand through his hair. His usually soft curly hair is now a tangled mop of sweat and dirt. He looks up at me with the most helpless expression I have ever known, besides the time at Tony’s funeral. His usually happy-go-lucky expression morphed into a desperate plea of comfort. As the sun lightened the side of Peter’s face, I notice how much Peter has been crying. His eyes were so swollen, I could have easily mistaken it as injury, had I not heard him stifling his cries earlier. His red rimmed eyes stared up blankly at nothing whatsoever. Peter’s forehead creased up with worry and frustration, causing several little folds on his battered yet soft skin. The jet was completely silent, save for the heavy heaving of teenage boy, signalling a near panic attack.

I remember how Tony had told me to watch out for Peter if he ever got into trouble, which of course he would. I remember the sheer determination glistening in Tony’s eyes as he reached out with his clammy hands and grasped a miniature but sturdy black case embroidered with a golden carving. He had grabbed my hand firmly and placed the small case on top of my hand shakily. Any questions I had instantaneously vanished as I carefully opened the box. When I glanced at the man in front of me, I had nodded.

As I glance down at Peter I remember my promise to Tony. Though I had never considered us as brothers, he was one of my closest friends. I gently place my hand on his back, careful not to pressure his wounds. I feel his back stiffen, startled by the sudden added weight to his back. Then I hear a slight whimper escape the young boy. I sigh in relief as I watch Peter release all the stress and pent up anger he had held in for so long. Several minutes later, he finally calms down. He lifts up his head once again and look over his shoulder. I hold his gaze for as long as I could and nod. Just like that, the corners of Peter’s mouth started to twitch.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm assuming you're going to read this note and that's if you actually read my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't some feedback would be very helpful. Thank you!


End file.
